A Day To Remember
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Requested story. Julia and Loyd spend the day out on a romantic date after escaping from Claude at the castle.


Julia wandered around the dark halls of Philip castle when she heard a low voice calling out to her from behind. "Hmm?" She turned around and tried to find the owner of the voice.

"Hello? Who's there?" She looked around confused and started to walk back the way she came. Julia felt tense as she walked; she was scared of whom might had been lurking in the halls. Suddenly, something grabbed her arm and pulled her whole body over. Julia nearly screamed as she was grabbed but was prevented from a hand that covered her mouth.

"Shhh, Julia. It's just me, don't worry." Julie immediately relaxed at the familiar voice and instead felt miffed that he scared her like that. He released his grip on her and she immediately turned around to face him.

"Loyd!" She sounded upset as she raised her voice at him.

Julia was promptly shushed by him as she tried to speak. "Keep your voice down." Loyd spoke in a low tone. He looked around around the corner of the hallway; his eyes darted around to make sure the area was clear. Julia raised and eyebrow; she was confused at what he was up to.

"Okay, it's clear." Loyd looked at her and grabbed her hand. He started to dash for the exit and pulled Julia along.

Julia struggled to keep up with his pace and nearly tripped several times. "Loyd! Where are we going!?" She exclaimed.

"We are running away." Loyd said in a breathy voice. "Running away!? What do you mean?" She was utterly bewildered by what he meant. "I'll tell you later, just keep running." They had run some distance and finally neared the exit when a shrill voice called out to them.

"Loyd! Where do you think you are going!?"

"Damn, he found me!" Loyd spoke in a taut voice. He let go of Julia's hand and instead picked her up in his arms. Loyd ran as he held her in a bridal hold. In the distance Claude trailed after them he looked displeased.

"Get back here!" Claude yelled out in a booming voice but Loyd just kept running until he was out of Claude's sight. Claude heaved a defeated sigh. "That grandson of mine..." He shook his head and looked down as he walked back into the castle.

Loyd had ran a safe distance and safely lowered Julia to the ground. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at her. Julia didn't looked impressed as she stared at Loyd. "So, mind telling me now what's going on?"

Loyd laughed nervously as he tried to think of the best way to reply.

"Well, you see... My grandfather was to give me another lecture on how to be a good, proper butler to prince Hayden. I have had enough of his lectures for one week... I have hardly had the chance to see you with him keeping me so busy. That's why I decided, today I would escape the castle and take you with me so we can finally be alone together." He smiled kindly at her and took one of her hands In his and squeezed it tight.

Julia's face relaxed into a smile; she enjoyed feeling the warmth from were their hands touched. "Really? You felt that way?" She smiled shyly at him and her face slightly reddened.

"Yes, of course. I always want to be with you. I would never leave your side if I had my way." He spoke with determination as he looked at her. Julia perked up at his words and looked him straight in the eyes.

She was awe-struck by his words. Her mouth hanged slightly opened as she stared into his sapphire blue eyes; she was lost in their depths. Loyd suddenly bopped her on the nose. "What's up with that face?" He chuckled. "Is there something on my face?" He smiled mischievously at her.

"Oh, you!" Julia puffed out her cheeks and looked away. "Aww, Julia, Don't look like that. I was just kidding." Loyd placed a hand on her shoulder; he looked worried.

Julia turned to face Loyd and grinned mischievously at him. "Bop!" She yelled out as she bopped him over the nose in return. Loyd looked at her; his eyes widened. He was stunned. "W-What was that for?" He started to rub his nose gently.

"You know exactly why I did that!" Julia wore a cheeky grin as she looked at him; She was pleased with herself.

Loyd pouted and looked down. "That's not fair..." Loyd suddenly felt a weight on his arm and noticed Julia had wrapped her arm around his.

She looked affectionately at him and poked his cheek. "Come on now, we are out of the castle let's do something fun!" Julia was bursting with excitement. She couldn't wait to see what they would do.

"Fun? Hmm..." Loyd put a finger to his chin as he thought about what they could. "Ahh, I know!" Julia looked eagerly at him as she anticipated his reply. "Let's go get something to eat!" Loyd looked proud with himself that he came up with that suggestion.

Julia's face dropped, she couldn't believe he wanted to eat, of all the places they could have gone, he wanted food. "Food? You really want to eat?" She didn't sound too pleased.

Loyd looked at her and grinned innocently. "Yeah! I'm hungry." Julia shook her head and placed a hand on her temple. "Loyd... I swear your stomach does the talking." She couldn't help but feel joyful and warm inside from his cute, innocent smile.

"Where do you suggest we eat?" She questioned him.

"Hmm... There is this pasta place that opened up not too long ago, I hear it is suppose to be good. Want to try it?"

She thought about it for a minute and nodded her head. "Okay, sure let's go."

Loyd led Julia along, their arms were still intertwined as they walked. They had walked for about fifteen minutes when they finally neared the place.

Loyd reached up his arm and pointed at something in the distance. "There it is! There is the place I was telling you about."

A quaint, little eat-in pasta restaurant sat in the middle of town; it didn't look to be very busy at the moment. They strode their way over. Loyd opened the door for Julie; she thanked him with a kind smile.

As soon as they were inside, they were greeted with the smell of basil and various herbs that permeated through the diner.

A waitress immediately came over and greeted them; She showed them to their seats. Julia and Loyd were shown to a table for two. A black and white table cloth covered the small table. Julia's eyes scanned around the tiny restaurant.

Red curtains draped down the windows and all sorts of potted plants could be seen resting beneath them. Gorgeous, surreal paintings of various nature and wildlife adorned the walls.

Julia looked at Loyd and smiled.

"It looks quite lovely in here. You picked quite a nice restaurant." Julia spoke earnestly to Loyd.

"Really? I'm glad you like it." Loyd looked down shyly. "I had been looking for places where I could take you, so that makes me happy you like this one." Loyd smiled kindly at her; he then picked up his menu to hide his reddened cheeks.

"Hmm... These all look so good, I don't know what to choose. Loyd what are you going to have?" Julia looked over her menu at Loyd.

"I'm not sure. Hmm... How about this, creamy carbonara?" Loyd put his menu on the table and pointed to one of the dishes.

Julia looked it over and nodded. "Okay that looks good. I'll have that if you are."

They put their order in with the waitress and awaited for the food to arrive.

A waitress walked in the room and carried a plate on each hand skillfully. She set a plate down in front of both of them.

A delightful smell wafted in the air, it tingled their senses. "Mmm, it smells so good." Loyd looked eager to begin eating as he eyed the food with hungry eyes. Julia chuckled at his reaction to seeing the food. "Loyd, you really do only think about your stomach don't you." She spoke in a teasing manner.

"No I don't. I think about you a lot too!" Loyd started to pout from Julia's teasing.

"Hehe, You are adorable." Julia giggled at him playfully. Loyd felt his face starting to grow hot. He didn't know what to think when Julia said he was adorable. "Aw, you blush so easily, it's cute." Loyd immediately looked to his plate of pasta and picked up his fork; he tried to ignore Julia's playful teasing. "Let's eat!" Loyd beamed at Julia then ate a mouthful of pasta; Julia did the same.

Their eyes grew wide in delight after the first bite. "Wow, this is really good." A subtle taste filled their mouth, they could make out the various ingredients that was used to create the dish.

They both wore delightful grins on their faces after they finished their meals.

Loyd rubbed his full belly. "I'm stuffed. That was really good. I don't think I could eat anything else if I wanted too."

Loyd was throughly pleased from the meal. Suddenly, he perked up as he thought of something. "Oh, unless there was dessert, I always have room for dessert." Loyd wore a pleasant smile as he thought about various kinds of desserts.

Julia stood up from where she sat and walked over to Loyd. She gently poked him on the nose as she stared into his eyes.

"Dessert can wait for another time. Right now, how about we go do something exciting maybe even romantic." She looked at him mischievously.

Loyd sat frozen to the spot; his eyes darted wildy about Julia's face. He was unsure of what exactly she wanted. "What do you have in mind?" Loyd's voice pitch rose as he spoke.

Julia placed a finger on her lip as she began to think of what they could do.

"Oh, I know!" Julia spoke excitedly. "We can go shopping!" She giggled, pleased with her idea.

"Huh? Shopping?" Loyd looked confused. He didn't understand the joy of shopping or how that might be romantic. "You really want to go shopping?" He sounded disappointed as he asked.

"Yes! I love shopping!" Her eyes sparkled as she thought about shopping with Loyd by her side. "Come on! Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him off the chair; she dragged him out of the building.

Loyd softly sighed as she dragged him down the streets. He couldn't help but giggle a little at her reaction to shopping. She looked so happy and that happiness rubbed of on him; he felt warm inside.

They walked past many different stores, Loyd couldn't understand why Julia never stopped to look at a single one. Suddenly, Julia stopped, something had caught her eye. She stared intently through the stores window. She gazed at it longingly and softly sighed. Loyd noticed and looked at her.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

She didn't look at him she only nodded.

"Yes... it's beautiful. She spoke in a soft voice.

There in the store, a stunning diamond necklace was on display, it glistened under the suns rays that reflected off the window.

"Want it?" He smiled at her.

Her eyes widened at his question. "Huh? I do but... Wouldn't it be too expensive?" She sounded sad. As much as she wanted it she knew the price would be too high.

"Don't worry about that. If it will make you happy, then I want you to have it." He smiled kindly at her, all he wanted was to make her smile.

She turned to look at him, her mouth hung open, she couldn't believe what she just heard. "Really!?" She looked stunned.

"Yes," He giggled. "Of course. Wait right here." Loyd ambled into the store and bought the necklace.

"Here, Julia." He showed her the gorgeous diamond necklace as he held in the air.

"Oh my, it's beautiful!" She gazed at it ardently.

"Shall I put it on for you?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said excitedly and turned her back to him. She held her long flowing hair up for him to put the necklace on.

He placed the necklace around her neck and smiled. "There."

She turned back around to face him and placed a hand on the necklace. "Do you like it?"

"I do, it really suits you. But to me you are more beautiful than any diamond necklace." Loyd gazed at her affectionately.

A slight blush crept across her face; she placed a hand on her cheek. "Loyd!" Julia raised her voice and looked away. She was shy from his words but felt incredibly happy that he felt that way.

"I think that's enough shopping for today." Loyd said as his wallet was bone dry, he used all he had on him to buy her that necklace.

"Aww, okay..." Julia sounded mildly disappointed but was content with the necklace that rested upon her neck.

"How about we go for a walk along the beach?" He thought a walk on the beach might be romantic and would be a lot easier on his wallet.

Julia was suprised that he wanted to go for a walk on the beach. She thought how romantic it would be to hold hands as they walked along the shore. She couldn't help but beam at him as she jumped into his arms. Loyd was shocked by her sudden action but held her in a tight embrace. "Yes! I would love to go to the beach with you!" She was delighted and couldn't wait to go.

Loyd was estatic that she looked so enthusiastic about going. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Let's go." He started walking hand in hand with Julia and they headed towards the beach.

They walked for a bit and finally the beach came into view. Julia grinned happily as she saw it. It was already late evening and the sun was slowly descending the sky. It painted the sky a mysterious red hue. Julie couldn't help but sigh at the lovely scene; she was so happy to be here with Loyd and be able to walk along the beach on such a beautiful evening.

"Loyd..." She spoke softly. "Thank you, I am so happy I got the chance to spend the day with you. I couldn't be happier." She looked at him fondly.

Loyd was surprised by her words. "You are?" Loyd looked shyly at her as his face reddened. "I-I'm happy I got to spend today with you to..." He looked nervous; he turned his head to face the ocean. "I'm always happy when I'm with you."

"Loyd..." She smiled ardently at him. Loyd suddenly felt something on the back of his head and turned to look at Julia with wide eyes. "What was that?"

Julia giggled. "You were being adorable again. I wish you would look at me more. I can't see your cute rosy cheeks if you are looking in that direction." She bit her lip playfully as she looked at him.

Loyd was speechless, he didn't know what to say; he felt his cheeks grow even redder. "Hehe, perfect. I wish I had my camera to take a picture of you now." She poked his cheeks as she teased him.

Loyd remained speechless. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his shouler. He looked to see Julia now rested her head against him as they walked along the sandy shore. Loyd smiled tenderly at her. He was delighted that he got the chance to spend the day with her and see the smile on her face.

They walked hand in hand along the beach in silence, they enjoyed being so close to one another. The waves gently massaged their feet and they left their footprints in the wet sand.

No one was around to disturb them as they were lost in the moment. They wished the day would last forever.

They stopped walking and gazed out over the ocean. They admired the beautiful scene they saw in the distance as the sun gradually descended the sky over the ocean. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Julia sighed in admiration.

"Yes it is." Loyd replied in a soft voice.

Suddenly, Julia grabbed on Loyd's arm and turned him towards her. He was dazed from the sudden action. Julia looked into his eyes with a passion in her eyes. "Loyd..." She placed her hands on his chest. "I love you..." She looked at him yearningly.

Loyd was moved by her words, a warmth spread throughout his whole body. "Julia..." He spoke affectionately and took her into his arms and embraced her. "I love you too..." Their hearts beated as one as they stood there under the setting sun. -

They just arrived at the hotel. Loyd had already booked a room that morning. He waited until the end so he could surprise Julia. Of course, he would be scolded by Claude upon returning to the castle the next day, but he didn't care.

Julia looked eagerly around the room. She was so happy to be there with Loyd. Julia never expected to be spending the night with him at a hotel but she was overjoyed that she was.

Loyd streched his arms as he walked towards the bed. He looked over to Julia. "So... What did you want to do now?" He looked at her with an innocent smile.

Julie smiled mischievously at him. "We could take a shower." She spoke softly as she tried to hide her true meaning to the words. She was curious if he would catch on.

"Shower? A shower might be nice before going to bed. You can take one first." Loyd said.

Julie walked over to him and looked him directly in the eyes. She spoke seductively into his ear. "I meant together..."

Loyd's eyes widened and his face instantly grew hot. "T-Together!?" He was shocked, he could hardly get his words out.

Julia pouted. "Yes, together. You don't want too?" She spoke teasingly as she fluttered her eyelashes.

Loyd's eyes traveled all over her face. He didn't know how to reply. He wasn't use to seeing her look at him like that. "I-It's not that I don't want too... But..." He stuttered.

Julia suddenly started laughing. "Aww, you really are so cute when you act like that. I was only kidding. But seeing your reaction..." She placed a hand over her mouth and giggled as she walked towards the bathroom. "I'll go take that shower now."

Loyd was frozen on the spot as he watched her dissappear into the bathroom. He then went and sat on the bed and breathed a sigh. "That girl..." Loyd shook his head. He couldn't believe how many times throughout the day she had now gotten him to blush or lose his composure.

"I guess that is one of the things I love about her..." Loyd whispered to himself. He patiently waited for her to finish in the shower so he could take his.

They both had finished their showers and were walking over to the bed when suddenly, Loyd felt a sudden force against him that made him topple onto the bed. "W-What..?" Loyd was in a daze. Julia had pounced on him and was laying ontop of him. She talked into his ear sexily. "Tonight you are mine..."

Loyd bit his lip as he stared into her eyes. He saw the passion she held for him through them. "Julia..." He placed a hand onto her cheek and started to gently caress her face.

With a swift move of his body they had changed positions, he now laid ontop of her.

Julia was stunned by the sudden action, she hadn't expected him to do that. She noticed how he was looking at her. It wasn't his normal, innocent look. No it was something else, she saw a burning desire in his eyes.

A passion he held only for her. He inched his face closer and brought his lips upon hers, they immediately shared a deep, passionate kiss. Julia was almost shocked by the ferocity of his kiss, it was as if something was controling his every movement.

They then started to slowly undress each bodies grew increasingly warmer as there bare skin touched one another. Their hearts beated rapidly against their chests. Loyd traced the outline of her body with his slender fingers.

They both breathed heavily as they were fully consumed by the moment. Loyd traced his lips down her neck and bit it softly. She tried to hold back but it was useless as she let out several enticing moans.

Loyd continued his advances on her body; he was ferocious yet gentle. Their love for each other flowed between their bodies. Passion had over taken both of them.

They remained lost in the depths of one another. Eventually, they grew tired and drifted off to sleep. The happy couple wore a smile on their faces, they were contented with the day they spent together.

Their love had surely deepened from their little adventure and it would only continue to blossom as their love carries them into the future.


End file.
